Sword Art Online: Band of Brothers
by me quazzy
Summary: Four friends in America managed to get SAO and begin to play it. However they soon hear this game is a game of death. They must stick together to live and survive. Can they do it and beat this death game or will they all die brothers? Description and title may change. OC spots open.


**I finally got my computer back. I had recently gotten into SAO and came up with a story. Tell me what you think.**

It's all been leading up to this. My friends and I spent more money than we could have imagined to do this. We had built our own computers, got NerveGears, beta-tested it, and we preordered and finally bought Sword Art Online. Getting the necessary equipment and connections to run this game was not easy at first but then we got hired by a company to play SAO. They never told us why but I think I heard to study in game features.

My three friends and I played the beta and were among the best other than this "Kirito" guy. But even with all of the skill the testers and we had, we only got to floor eight. I was a bit disappointed we never got to ten but I got over it. The beta testers all had our stats reset back along with any items or weapons we had. My friends and I became very familiar with the interface and how it works. It basically became second nature when playing. We also had come up with a great strategy for the four of us. While it was known that we all could switch, we decided to take responsibility for different sets of skills. For example, one would be assassin-like and very hard to detect, another would be a heavy soldier outfitted with great armor along with a sword and shield, then there'd be an archer who would be even in most stats, and finally a quick fighter outfitted with light armor to defend and two light axes in each hand. A lot of people just went straight up attacking with little strategy considering none wanted to be an archer and didn't want to waste time on boosting stats for it. However we came up with a problem. A caretaker, like a blacksmith and cook. None of us wanted to do that so we decided we'd hire a person to do that. We had a nickname for a player doing that, it's "bitch".

We all grabbed everything we needed and loaded it into our caretakers truck. Our computers, modems and routers, equipment, food, and NerveGears. We had decided to play Sword Art Online first at my house. The company hiring us gave us a caretaker named Phil. He's a real technological guy. His hair is a thinning black. He stands at six feet and two inches. He always seems to be wearing a striped sweater and his square glasses. We've never seen his eyes though. He's a pretty healthy guy but with a baby fat face. Sometimes we make fun of him by calling him Bubba. He doesn't mind and never seems to get angry and often times jokes about it himself. One of my closest friends, Kendell, stands six feet and four inches and is about as pale as Phil. He isn't chubby but he's not skinny either. Kinda like a hybrid in a way. He's got a bit curly blonde hair and light blue eyes. I think he's a bit hyperactive at times but lately he's been cooling it down. As like my other friends and I, he's a metal-head.

Next is my friend Jess. He stands an inch shorter than Kendell and is a bit more tan than him as well. He has black hair that comes barely past his neck and occasionally covers his eyes in the front. His eyes are a dark blue and can sometimes infill fear in little kids. We've seen it happen before. He's a bit fatter than Kendell but not too much. He is also a metal-head and can have a care free attitude. Then there's Troy. Compared to us, he's a toothpick. He has black hair that goes to his mid-neck before curling. He has these flashy green eyes that constantly entertain us when he moves his head. He stands shorter than Jess by two inches. Sometimes he'll talk faster than us, causing confusion but its pretty rare. Then there's me. My name is Nathan. I stand at the same height as Jess and I'm not as chubby as him but I weigh a bit more. I have a little muscle built on me, not a lot but enough to barely outweigh him. My eyes are a dark hazel and my hair is brown with a bit of blonde in the front. I'm usually a care free guy and as the rest, I'm a metal-head.

We've all been friends since kindergarten with the same interests. Never once had we fought against each other or argued unless it was over who'd win in a battle. We are all true friends. We consider ourselves brothers because of our friendship with a motto of "brothers until the end". You might take notice we aren't from Japan like the other players. Troy actually got Phil's company to get us the beta and game along with the equipment. We were all wearing band shirts as usual. Mine being Slipknot, Jess's being Rammstein, Kendell's being Amon Amarth, and Troy's being Black Sabbath. We are all wearing blue jeans as well. Sometimes it creeps me the fuck out. After a bit of driving we finally reached my house. It's a simple two story house. It's sometime lonely there because of the size and because I live by myself.

I pulled out my house key and unlocked the door and propped it open as I went to help unload everything. Hours later we had beds in the basement along with all the equipment set up. We had all the food we needed and we even ordered pizza in advance.

"Yo Phil! Are we ready to go?" Asked Jess.

"Yep it's all ready to go. I'll take care of you guys while you play don't worry." He said giving us all a thumbs up. We had already taken care of calibration a along with any other settings so we could go straight to gaming. We all put on our linked NerveGears and laid down.

"Link start!" We all said excitedly closing our eyes. A blur of colors went by eyes almost giving me a headache. Then a white area surrounded me as the system confirmed the connection of all my senses. Then I was told to select my language. I, of course, chose English. I was then told to login. I put in my info and was greeted by my character's name. My friends and I stuck to our real names so we wouldn't get confused.

The whiteness around me started to take form. Colors and shapes came first, then came brightness and texture, and then everything else came. I was on the first floor, in the Town of Beginnings. We had all decided to not use the avatars we could make. Although some would say that wasn't using the VRMMO's full capabilities, we wanted to just play the game. After all, it's gameplay that makes a game good. The whole game is medieval style, something I prefer a lot. This world seems so real. I don't see any changes from the beta so far but I bet they'll be seen later. I looked all around my area for my friends but I couldn't spot them. I opened up my friends list and looked to see where they were. I didn't get to see where they were before it changed to Town of Beginnings. Lots of players started appearing in the town square, all looking surprised.

Then something caught my eye. In the sky, rectangles of the message "system announcement" started to blanket the sky. I decided to go to the square as with everyone else to see what's happening.

**Okay so this is just a look at what this is. Chapters will be longer and most likely overall better. I just hope you all liked this. The next chapter will be up sooner or later.**


End file.
